dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamasu's Ambition The Storied "Project 0 Mortals" of Terror
られる の『 』 |Rōmaji title = Zamasu no Yabō - Katarareru Kyōfu no "Ningen Zero Keikaku" |Literal title = Zamasu's Ambition — Presenting the Terrifying "0 Mortals Plan" |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 61 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = The Zero Mortal Project |Airdate = October 9, 2016 |English Airdate = April 28, 2018 |Previous = Into the Future Again Goku Black's True Identity Revealed! |Next = I Will Defend the World! Trunks' Furious Burst of Super Power! }} られる の『 』|Zamasu no Yabō - Katarareru Kyōfu no "Ningen Zero Keikaku"|lit. "Zamasu's Ambition — Presenting the Terrifying "0 Mortals Plan""}} is the sixty-first episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 9, 2016. Its original American airdate was April 28, 2018. Summary After Goku Black reveals he is Zamasu, then Goku asks who is the Zamasu standing next to him. Future Zamasu answers that he is the Zamasu from Future Trunks' alternate timeline, and he teamed up with Goku Black (the Zamasu from the past). Goku Black tells Goku about how he, as a god, was pitifully defeated by a "mere human", and developed a hatred for Goku, and combining his body with Zamasu's heart caused him to gain greater strength. When Goku argues that he saw Beerus destroy the present Zamasu, Goku Black re-introduces the Time Ring. As he says that whatever happened with his past self has no effect on his current self, Goku Black re-calls killing Gowasu and taking his Potara earring, making himself the new Supreme Kai. Goku Black asks Future Zamasu if he is ready, and Future Zamasu confirms. They both assume the same fighting stance, and charge two ki blasts that merge into a huge blast and fires it at the Saiyans, causing a huge explosion. The Saiyans managed to block the attack, having assumed their Super Saiyan Blue forms and Future Trunks his Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku charges towards Future Zamasu, with Vegeta yelling at him to remember that Future Zamasu is immortal, and blows off Future Zamasu's head, only for it to instantly regenerate. Goku Black turns into a Super Saiyan Rosé and uses his Energy Blade, which Goku blocks, but he is kicked into a building. Future Trunks confirms that Goku is all right. Saying that he needed someone with the same heart and understanding to carry out his justice, Goku Black continues his story. Using the Time Ring, Goku Black traveled to the future and kills Future Gowasu. Future Zamasu, bringing Future Gowasu his tea, sees Goku Black standing over Future Gowasu's corpse, which eventually disintegrates, and is flustered. Goku Black knew that Future Zamasu was planning on killing Future Gowasu, and hands him one Potara earring, saying he is now a Kaioshin. Future Zamasu, revealing his true nature, accepts the earring. Future Zamasu says he then used the Super Dragon Balls to wish for immortality, and in order to ensure that their wish could not be reverted, they destroyed the Super Dragon Balls to prevent anyone else from using them. Goku Black then traveled to each universe and killed every Kaioshin, also indirectly killing every God of Destruction. Being the only two godly forces left in the entire multiverse, Goku Black and Future Zamasu ensure success for their Zero-Humanity Plan, and they charge towards the Saiyans. Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta launch a ki blast barrage at them, but Future Zamasu willingly blocks the attack with his immortal body. The Saiyans are pressured by the pair's assault, and when Future Trunks and Vegeta are both knocked down, the two proceed to gang up on Goku. Having Goku cornered, Future Zamasu asks him if he wants to know what happened to his family. Goku Black says that he used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku, while Goku was farming with Goten, and the young Saiyan is surprised that Goku suddenly became Zamasu, showing Chi-Chi. They both are surprised and afraid of what Goku has become, and Zamasu (in Goku's body) appears and kills Goku (with Zamasu's body). When Chi-Chi panicks and tries to run away with Goten, Zamasu kills them, as well. While he was telling this story, Goku Black stabs Goku through Future Zamasu, pinning him to the wall. Hearing this, Goku grows more, and more angry and powers up, breaking Goku Black's energy blade. Goku Black is fascinated at Goku's power-up, while a furious Goku fights both Future Zamasu and Goku Black and puts them on the defensive. When Goku attacks Goku Black again, Goku Black counters the attack, having increased his power due to taking Goku's powered-up beating, as noted by Future Zamasu. Goku Black creates his Divine Lasso, and stabs Goku numerous times with spears of energy, before making them explode, knocking Goku down on the ground defeated. Future Trunks and Vegeta are cornered by Future Zamasu and Black, and Future Trunks says that he will deal with Goku Black, even if he dies, and asks Vegeta to deal with Future Zamasu. Future Trunks says that Goku Black is doing nothing less but murder in Goku's body, and Goku Black tells him that he is the main reason why he decided to destroy humanity, calling Future Trunks a sinner. Goku Black and Future Zamasu recall Future Trunks constantly going back and forth in time, continuously breaking the taboo of Gods, and that the creation of a new Time Ring is the proof of his sins. They recall Future Trunks saving Goku's life from the Heart Virus, saying that if he had died as history decided, Zamasu would not have sought Goku's body. They also mention Future Trunks destroying the Androids, as his actions caused the current events and that everything is his fault. Future Trunks grows angry at their words and Vegeta tells him not to listen to them. Future Trunks powers up and assaults Goku Black, but he is easily repelled and defeated while Vegeta is held back by Future Zamasu. Seeing this, Future Mai rushes for Future Trunks, with Bulma and Future Yajirobe following her. They are stopped by Future Trunks angrily punching the ground, and as he grows more and more angry, he begins to power up into a Super Saiyan Anger, surprising everyone. With his new bulky appearance, huge power, and loss of his pupils, Future Trunks declares he will kill Goku Black. Major Events *Goku Black and Future Zamasu explain what they did to Goku and the others. *Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan Anger for the first time. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Vegeta vs. Future Zamasu Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth (Alternate timeline) ***West City *Universe 10 **Other World ***Sacred World of the Kai (Flashback) Objects *Potara *Time Ring *Future Trunks' sword *Super Dragon Ball (Flashback) Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan Anger *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Differences from the manga *In the manga, Future Trunks and Vegeta determine that the Zamasu that they are seeing must be the Zamasu from the future timeline. In the anime, Goku Black and Future Zamasu explain it all to them directly. *Goku fights Goku Black once again in this episode. He never fights him at all in the manga. *The Super Saiyan Anger transformation that Future Trunks enters into is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first time Goku and Vegeta work together in Super Saiyan Blue form instead of fighting alone. *This is the first time a Saiyan has undergone a rage boost in Super Saiyan Blue form. *Archive footage from Dragon Ball Z Kai is shown of Future Trunks killing Frieza, giving Goku the cure to the heart virus, and destroying the androids in his timeline. *Goku Black and Future Zamasu state that Future Trunks and his use of the time machine was one of the reasons why he resorted to the "Zero Humans Plan". However, in previous flashbacks, Black did not appear to know who Trunks was, noticing that he was a Saiyan during their first encounter. Black also didn't know about Trunks' time machine, mistaking it for a ship in Episode 48. **It is possible that they just knew that time changed due to the creation of a time ring but did not know that Trunks was the one who changed time, and Black (in the anime) realized that Trunks changed time (as well as that Trunks saved Goku) upon watching Trunks, Goku and Vegeta in the past *Future Trunks transforms into a new Super Saiyan form never seen before, the Super Saiyan Anger. **This form shares similarities to Super Saiyan Second Grade (bulky appearance), Super Saiyan 2 (wild hair and lightning), Super Saiyan Blue (aura), and the Legendary Super Saiyan form (loss of pupils). Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 61 (BDS) es: Episodio 61 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super